Ripa ‘Moramee
|image = Image:Ripa_'Moramee.png |imagewidth = 350 |caption = The Arbiter during the 9th Age of Reclamation. |Row 1 title = Nicknames that you SHOULDN'T Call Him |Row 1 info = Squidface, Splitlip, Squiddy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = Before 2524 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Sangheili |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = Covenant, Sangheili, Common |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 7300 (Deck 6) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Halo Wars |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://defiant-rage.livejournal.com/profile |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Anodyne }} Canon information Early Career "I live only to serve the Holy One. What task awaits your Arbiter?" ~Ripa 'Moramee to the Prophet of Regret Ripa 'Moramee's first known military action was the suppression of the Sixteenth Unggoy Disobedience and ending the heretical reign of a Kig-Yar Pirate Prince. Later he attempted a coup within his clan on Decided Heart; the coup failed and he was imprisoned in the Weeping Shadows of Sorrow penitentiary, not only for his insubordination but because he failed. 'Moramee would have died in the prison had it not been for the intervention of the the Hierarchs- specifically the Prophet of Regret-who appointed him as the Arbiter, and tasked him with conducting the war of extermination against humanity and uncovering Forerunner artifacts. It was a decision that led to concerned mumblings amongst the Prophets' Honor Guards who had no prior knowledge of this plan. He was not selected just for his combat record alone: the Covenant leaders believed that he, as the new Arbiter, would not ask politically inconvenient questions (an important factor given the secret status of humanity as Forerunner-designated Reclaimers). The creation of a new Arbiter caused a split in the Covenant: an ever-growing faction of Elites, who were opposed to the new Prophets, seized control of several Forerunner relics, including one that supposedly contained a "key" of some sort. The Arbiter was sent by the Hierarchs to end this rebellion, resulting in a vicious battle that raged for days which ended with the destruction of many heretics. The key, however, was never found. Harvest "I care not for your little life! Open the relic!" ~Ripa 'Moramee overruling Field Master Re'gish Wamik's objections to entering the Forerunner Relic Structure artifact on Harvest 'Moramee was present at the Third Battle of Harvest in 2531. The UNSC was aware of his presence but was unable to gather more than cursory intelligence on him. Ripa 'Moramee oversaw the excavation of a Forerunner site in the planet's northern polar region. The installation's entrance was uncovered by Field Master Re'gish Wamik, and the area was quickly invested by Covenant forces. Despite concerns by Field Master Wamik that the humans would "defile" the installation, 'Moramee pressed on due to the impatience and pressure of the Hierarchs. With the UNSC closing in, the Prophet of Regret ordered him to destroy the installation and return to the Covenant with the information he had gathered. Ripa 'Moramee was reluctant to destroy the Forerunner construction but complied nonetheless upon the continued insistence of the Prophet of Regret. The attempt to destroy the relic failed when the demolition teams were thwarted by UNSC ground forces deployed from the orbiting UNSC Spirit of Fire. Shield World "The ancients have granted us the power to doom your race. Let the deconstruction of our gifts begin! The majesty of our new fleet will be unparalleled!" ~Ripa 'Moramee to Ellen Anders upon the activation of the dormant Forerunner fleet on the Shield World Later that year, Ripa 'Moramee was involved in a Covenant attempt to activate Forerunner ships from a recently discovered Shield World. However, 'Moramee was concerned about why he was not fulfilling his task of destroying humanity, when he should command all their forces for a frontal assault; Regret stated that they need these ships to increase the size of their fleets, so that the Covenant won't have to dedicate all their forces for the war effort and leave their homeworld defenseless. After Covenant attempts to interface with the Forerunner technology failed, 'Moramee was sent on a mission to capture Ellen Anders after the First Battle of Arcadia by the Prophet of Regret, as it was believed she would have information and knowledge of the Forerunners that the Covenant was unaware of. The Arbiter successfully captured her despite Sergeant John Forge's intervention and escaped by Spirit to an awaiting ship. The UNSC Ship "Spirit of Fire" pursued him through slipspace, deeming Anders' capture to be a "significant security breach". 'Moramee reached the Shield World first and brought Anders to the the Apex site and forced her to interface with the Forerunner controls and begin activating the Forerunner fleet. Soon afterwards the Spirit of Fire arrived on station over the artificial planet surface and began to organize a rescue mission. ... Aaand this is the point from which he was yanked! Right before his death, how convenient for him. Personality and Traits "Like the rest of your race, weak and undisciplined." ~'Moramee taunting Sgt. Forge during the battle for the Apex 'Moramee was a brutal and ruthless commander who never brooked even the slightest questioning of his commands. Despite being an Elite, he showed an uncharacteristic disregard for Sangheili traditional values such as honor and arrogantly underestimated his foes, ignoring his subordinates advice. He is also extremely muscular and tall compared to most Sangheili. He has proved himself to be fanatically loyal to the Hierarchs, especially the Prophet of Regret, and carried out his task to eradicate Humanity with fervent zeal and efficiency. He was very quick to anger and fanatical in his devotion to the Hierarchs and the quest for the Great Journey. When his orders to open the Forerunner relic on Harvest were questioned by Re'gish Wamik, he verbally lashed out at his subordinate, telling him "I care not for your little life!". Later, at the Apex he struck a Zealot (throwing him to the ground and presumably knocking him unconscious) upon being informed that the Spirit of Fire had followed them to the Shield World. These are examples of his violent and arrogant behavior that led to his imprisonment and subsequently, being given the Arbiter's task of eradicating Mankind. //'''--NOTE'''--\\ All information under the canon section was taken from his Halopedia entry. All work is by that wonderful community, and all images and characters are © Bungie/Ensemble Studios. Elegante + Timeline He's pissed as hell to be here! Just read his timeline. ~*~ AUGUST 2009 *** EVENT *** [Details: Random abductions which lead to torture start occuring on the ship, but none of the passengers know who to blame. In addition, all passengers experience increased aggression, short tempers, overreaction, and an increased sex drive. Ripa comes in after these effects have resided, right when the others decide to hunt those responsible for it.] *23rd // Ripa 'Moramee arrives on the Elegante, infuriated. He argues with The Major, Moai, Kate Starlen, and Kevas. *24th // Ripa 'Moramee offers his help hunting Shayn and Asad. He converses with Erol and Chase Stein. He also modifies his armor. *25th // Ripa 'Moramee puts aside his hatred for humans temporarily in order to get a shot at killing things. **2 // Ripa 'Moramee '''follows the hunting party in Camp Carnival and is unfazed. ' ***2b // Then he kills three of Shayn's minions while saving Gideon, and helps Erol kill another one. ****2c // THEN he saves both Midna and Kate Starlen from yet another attacking minion. **3 // '''Ripa 'Moramee' goes to aid Erol in hunting while others retreat. *26th // Ripa 'Moramee spares no remorse for the deaths at the hand of Asad's hex. **2 // Ripa 'Moramee explains the event to Moai. *** /END EVENT *** 26th // Ripa 'Moramee and Erol miss their troops. SEPTEMBER 2009 *7th // Humans are idiots! And weaklings. *9th // Ripa 'Moramee 'give Moai a knife so that she can carve her totems. '*** ANNIVERSARY EVENT *** [Details: can be found in this post.] *9th // Ripa 'Moramee '''ages forward due to the event! He's an elderly Sangheili now. **2 // Elder!Ripa tries to recall who Moai is. **3 // Elder!Ripa gets "attacked" by younger Kevas. *12th // '''Ripa 'Moramee and North swap bodies... and argue. **2 // More bodyswap chaos, when Ripa 'Moramee discovers his swapped form. *15th // Ripa 'Moramee and the Major complain about all the comm chatter. **2 // It seems Ripa 'Moramee is a it more approachable now that North has been in his body. *16th // 4th Wall Day is VERY frustrating. **2 // Ripa 'Moramee and Erol arrange a sparring session. *** /END EVENT *** *18th // Ripa 'Moramee can't help but laugh at North's surprise at finding a small frog in his room. *20th // Ripa 'Moramee '''has a brief battle against Moai. *26th // North wishes '''Ripa 'Moramee good luck in the war. *29th // Ripa 'Moramee '''scolds Samus Aran for being non-exclusive with sensitive information. '''OCTOBER 2009 *7th // Ripa '''offers to eliminate a nuisance for North, completely misunderstanding the problem. *17th // '''Ripa gets squirted for being inactive. Most notably, however, he engages in a sparring session with Erol. *27th // Moai calls to the forest. NOVEMBER 2009 *11th / Ripa '''spars with Ironhide. *13th // A new (not human) face! '''Ripa thinks they're going to get along... though he'll never admit it. *15th // Ripa '''is apparently "not as stupid" as the other passengers. Thanks, Nathan! *27th // North shows up back on board, aged forward. '''DECEMBER 2009 *1st // Ripa '''decides to hunt slimes, and gets some help from Lenny. *5th // Conversing with North about the previous version of him. *9th // Ripa gets Christmas explained to him. Kind of. *11th // North assigns '''Ripa a Birthday. *12th // Ripa is unamused at the snowing. HI I'M LAZY SO THERE'S LIKE A HUGE GAP IN THIS TIMELINE BUT HERE ARE RIPA'S POSTS AND SOME OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS AT LEAST Jan 14th, 2010 - Ripa '''is curious about a Carnival venture. Jan 17th, 2010 - Poking fun at Lilith for her accidentally broadcasted enthusiasm. Jan 21st, 2010 - '''Ripa is amused at all the passengers who got punished for participating in a Coup. Feb 4th, 2010 - Ripa fights with Lilith to help her relieve aggression after one of her friends disappears from the boat. Feb 14th, 2010 - Valentine's Event, which turns out to just be a brief thread with Samus. Feb 17th, 2010 - A rematch with Lilith, hooray! They're at each other's throats again. She breaks one of his mandibles, he breaks sone of her ribs. Feb 26th, 2010 - Ripa reacts to Noth's disappearance. He also converses with Rfena, fights with Lilith, and talks with Erol. Mar 10, 2010 - Age event shenangians with a younger Ripa and older Lilith. Mar 19th, 2010 - Ripa is bored and a bit lost as to WHAT THE FUCK HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DOING on this stupid boring boat. B| Apr 3rd, 2010 - Talking about first kills with Erol. : 2 - A particularly nasty fight with Lilith that leaves them both badly injured. NOW BACK TO NORMAL SORRY Relationships [[Erol|'Erol']]:' Ripa is fond of this guy-- as fond as he can be of someone. Many of the other inhabitants of the boat seem to fear him, and he is a skilled warrior-- especially after proving his worth by successfully besting the Arbiter in a sparring session. 'Lilith: The perfect definition of a like-hate relationship you'll ever see. Ripa and Lilith appreciate each other because they both have no qualms about smashing each other's face in during a heated spat. Recently, a fight that ended rather gruesomely for both of them has made their dysfunctional relatioship even more so. [[Kate Starlen|'Kate Starlen']]:' Impudent, she speaks of false Gods. Although he helped her in Carnival (see August 2009 -> 25th -> 2c in his Elegante Timeline), she should still be wary around him, as he views her as a sort of heretic. [[Motoko Kusanagi|'Motoko Kusanagi]]' '''AKA' The Major:' He exercises grudging respect, because she seems to have a good grasp of leadership; however, she tried telling him what to do when he first arrived, which simply doesn't fly. As they've conversed more, his respect for her as a leader has become... slightly less grudging. Hey, it's not easy to make progress with this guy. [[Ironhide|'Ironhide']]':' Not much CR here. A fearsome-looking mech and a solid fighter. [[Moai|'Moai']]':' A troll with the strangest of dialects, Ripa still appreciates her because she's not a human. Also, they seem to be in about the same line of work. '''No longer on the Elegante.' North: At first he was absolutely frustrating due to his stutter and slightly timid nature. Swapping bodies has seem to put the two of them on slightly more common ground, however. No longer on the Elegante. A Note About Naming *Just pointing this out. "The Arbiter" is the name of the rank that this character holds. "Ripa 'Moramee" is his actual name. Due to his feeling of superiority, he probably would be sharing his actual name with... well, anyone. Characters should refer to him as the Arbiter unless he explicitly tells them his name during the RP. Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Halo Category:Active